bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum Ninja
The title "Forum Ninja" is Bungie.net's way of saying "Forum Moderator." From 2004-2012, the "Forum Ninja" and "Master Forum Ninja" titles were different Bungie.net User Levels, though on Bungie.next only the user level "Ninja" exists. Ninjas have access to additional forum moderating tools that regular members cannot access. It should be noted that Forum Ninjas are usually Bungie.net members or Bungie Employees who have gained respect and are given responsibility by the Web Team. Historically, most (but not all) Forum Ninjas are not Bungie Employees. Currently, no Bungie employees or contractors have the title of "Forum Ninja" or "Master Forum Ninja," though this may change from time to time in the future. Forum Ninjas are all members in the exclusive, moderator-only group, HFCS. The selection process for forum ninjas is a secret, although it is undisputed that in the end, they must be both trusted and approved by Achronos, as he has the final say in all Forum Ninja selection. In response to the oft-repeated question of how to become a forum ninja, the current moderators often respond with sarcastic and humorous remarks. In article publicly available from the HFCS group page (link below), the Forum Ninjas posted the following information about how one becomes a Forum Ninja: :"Forum Ninjas are selected on a number of characteristics such as community involvement, length of time on Bungie.net, knowledge of Bungie and Bungie games and should have extensive knowledge of the English language along with proper grammar. If candidates meet these requirements, they may be potential Forum Ninja material and are abducted, sealed in a black room, beaten with a wet noodle and finally starved for seven days until they are released back into the world naked and confused or find themselves chained to a computer desk in Bungie’s mop closet." To find out more FAQ's about the Forum Ninjas click here. As Member Titles were withdrawn from Bungie.net with the site update "Bungie.Next", Forum Ninjas were given a tag labled 'Ninja'. Bungie Employees, 'Bungie' and Forum Mentors, 'Mentor' were also given tags so that these users could be easily recognised. Ninja Tools/Powers 'Historically (2004-2012)' In 2005, Yoozel gave details (upon request) about the powers of the Moderators. *''Forum Ninja: Have the power to edit posts, pin posts, lock posts and delete them. They can also Blacklist a person from the forums, but have no option to set how long it is for.'' *''Master Ninja: Have all above powers, plus the ability to post/edit front page news, and adjust/edit the actual black list. '' Over time, the Web Team eventually restricted post deletion to Master Forum Ninjas only, and removed the ability of any Forum Ninja to post or edit front page news. Ninjas also had access to a "move" tool that could move an entire thread from one forum to another. This tool remained mostly unused after 2011, however, due to an unfixed Bungie.net bug that caused post anchor issues when the move tool was used. The bug essentially scrambled the order of the posts within the thread, resulting in a few humorous and confusing threads as the bug was discovered. On March 13, 2012 urk posted this image, revealing that administrator-level accounts could view a user's "trust rating." It also showed the moderation tools on bungie.net. However, given that Urk is known to troll users it is likely this was a joke. 'Currently (2013-onward)' On the Bungie.next beta, Forum Ninjas' duties are greatly reduced. Because the forum is now mostly self-moderated, Forum Ninjas only ban for the most severe Code of Conduct violations. In addition, bans on Bungie.next are now anonymously issued and unappealable. Forum Ninjas can no longer pin or lock posts. While the Forum Ninjas' response to these changes have been mostly positive, it remains to be seen whether their powers and duties will be adjusted following the Bungie.next beta. Current Bungie.net Master Moderators These are Master Forum Ninjas. These individuals are veteran Forum Ninjas who are trusted with more responsibility, including the abilities to permanently blacklist users, adjust ban lengths, hear appeals, and delete posts. The selection process for Master Forum Ninjas is secret, but is thought to center upon activity levels and upholding of the rules. As of right now all moderators share the same abilities. This means there are no Master Moderators. *Duardo *x Foman123 x Current Bungie.net Moderators These are normal Forum Ninjas. *Ash55 *bobcast *Butane123 *Dazarobbo *dmbfan09 *Dr Weird *Goweb *Index *Irishfreak *JBSpudster *Nedus *Old Papa Rich *Shacker *x Lord Revan *Atsumi *Froggie *Takedown *Makeshyft *Spawn *Commander Scurvy *DMHCook *BaghdadBean *onyx spartan *MoonDawg Former Bungie.net Moderators These Forum Ninjas no longer possess moderation powers. They resigned, had their accounts deleted from inactivity, or were stripped of their title. *Anton P Nym *Achilles1108 *BobBQ *Captain K Mart *chris547 *Ghandi 2 *Gods Prophet *Great_Pretender *evilcam *impurity *just another fan *KPaul *MakaVeli4LIfe1 *Mr_Hand *Nosferatu Soldie *GameJunkieJim *odmichael *Pezza *Prometheus25 *Recon Number 54 *Reiginko *Shishka *Senor Leche *Sigma *Sir Fragula *Skibur *Skiptrace *Tom T *THE DON WAN *True Underdog *VII Toast *Wax *xTr1GGeR HaPPYx *Yoozel Bungie.net Web team and Employees These individuals are Bungie employees who possess moderation abilities. As of 2013 all Bungie Employees have the title Bungie. *Achronos - Title: Bungie.net Overlord *Ghintoch - Title: Low Value Target * Jeremiah - Title: Space ninja *lukems - Title: don't get treated *RunningTurtle - Title: Bungie Online Team *Sawnose - Title: Superuser *Stosh - Title: still hates toast *urk - Title: Marvelous Bauble *DeeJ - Title: Sent West Ninja History Ninjas are normally recruited in batches and historically new Ninjas have been added approximately once per year, though not always. Below is a timeline of which Ninjas were recruited in each year: 2002 - In 2002, Bungie.net introduced two forums: The Underground, and The Septagon. The Septagon was powered by the Group Founders group, where Yeoren promoted a few members to become moderators in that forum. When the site was updated in 2004, stosh and Chris547 was the only ones to make the transfer as moderators. *StoshEmployee *Chris547 Ninja *''gholsbane'' Ninja *''mnemisis'' Ninja *''Vlad Dracula'' Ninja 2004 *Yoozel Ninja *goweb *Recon Number 54 Ninja *''Reiginko'' Ninja *''Shishka'' Ninja *''Sigma'' Ninja *''MakaVeli4LIfe1'' Ninja 2005 *Dmbfan09 *Nosferatu_Soldie Ninja *Senor Leche Ninja *''Anton P Nym'' Ninja *''Impurity'' Ninja *''VII Toast'' Ninja *''Great Pretender'' Ninja 2006 *Pezza (Pezz)Ninja *just another fanNinja *EvilcamNinja *''Ghandi 2'' Ninja 2007 *THE DON WAN Ninja *Gods Prophet Ninja *''Achilles1108'' Ninja 2008 *Duardo *El Roboto Ninja *Sir FragulaNinja *odmichaelNinja *Nedus *Foman123 *The Slayer Ninja *Qbix89 Ninja *Captain K MartNinja *Butane123 *''Mr Hand'' Ninja *''Skibur'' Ninja 2009 *None 2010 ' *Bobcast *borrowed chief 'Ninja *Dazarobbo *Old Papa Rich *Predator5791 Ninja *X Lord Revan x *True Underdog Ninja *Dr Weird *dmbfan09 (Re-Admittance) *''Tom T ''Ninja 2011 *Evilcam (Re-Admittance) Ninja 2012 *Butane123 (Re-Admittance) 2013 *None 2014 *Irishfreak *Shacker *Prometheus25 *Index *JBSpudster 2015 * Atsumi * Froggie * Spawn * Takedown * Makeshyft * Commander Scurvy * DMHCook 2016 * BaghdadBean * onyx spartan * MoonDawg Category:Bungie Community Category:Bungie.net Category: Moderators